How Do You Measure A Year?
by RoseFleur
Summary: "You're pregnant." He states simply and opens the door wider. "How did you know?" asks Santana, her eyes wide and confused. "Lucky guess," shrugs Sebastian. He's always been able to read her mind; they're twins in that sense. And together they can overcome any little bumps that come their way.


**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the related characters in this fic. **

**This was written for TwinkSnixx who asked me to write a teen pregnancy storyline. I'm not really a fan of those - I think they're a bit boring and samey, which is why it took me a while to get this out. I'm not entirely happy with it (I think the characters might be a little OOC) but I hope it will satisfy you!**

**As always, let me know what you think :) **

* * *

_Month One _

She stares at the small stick in her hand and wonders how she could have been so stupid as to let this happen. She just wants to forget anything had ever happened between them and now she'll have a permanent reminder. Isn't it enough that Brittany broke up with her because she 'didn't feel like being a lesbian right now' – as if that wasn't ridiculous enough, now she's got one more burden to deal with and she'll have to deal with it alone.

She can't tell him, it's not his decision – it's hers and she will be getting rid of the problem as soon as possible. She throws the stick into the trash can and covers it with wads of paper and toiletries before returning back to her room. She climbs into her bed and pulls the covers over her, dragging her laptop onto her knees.

She looks up _abortion _and becomes confused by all the terminology and different types of abortion and different practices. But it's not as if she can ask anyone; her best friend isn't really her best friend at this moment in time; her dad would be horrified if he knew and the father – he's the one who got her into this mess in the first place.

They had bumped into each other one night a few weeks back in a bar – she'd just had a fight with Brittany and he was a regular who seemed to spend more time there than in his actual home. At first they'd greeted each other with the usual tacky insults but once they had exhausted all the derogatory comments they could find, the only other option was to drink themselves into amicability.

Of course, she knew her track record and she knew what he was like. It was never going to be just amicability. He took her into his private spot in the back of the bar, a bathroom cubicle with his name emblazoned on the door. He pushed her through and had his hands on her body before he could even lock the door. In the heat of the moment, he'd realised he didn't have a condom and she'd shouted "Oh for goodness sake, just do it already!"

What a bust that had been. Because here she is now, knocked up with no-one to turn to.

* * *

_Month Two _

He opens the door and straightens up, surprised at who's stood before him. He takes in her long dark hair, her tiny black shorts with her long, elegant legs and her orange halter-neck camisole. Then he glances at her face and sees her worried eyes, slightly red and her fingers twisting in and out of each other and he knows why she's here before she's even opened her mouth.

"You're pregnant." He states simply and opens the door wider.

"How did you know?" asks Santana, her eyes wide and confused.

"Lucky guess," shrugs Sebastian and he ushers her inside.

"I'm sorry I came," Santana says, walking into his grand house and following him up the stairs. "I really didn't want to get you involved unnecessarily… I just didn't have anyone else."

He pushes open a wooden door and welcomes Santana into a large bedroom with wooden furniture and a huge navy sheeted bed. She sits uncomfortably on his desk chair and pulls her bag onto her knees across her stomach.

"I'm glad you told me. What are we going to do about it?" asks Sebastian, coming to sit beside her on the desk and looking at her deeply in the eye.

"We? You don't, you don't have to be involved if you don't want Sebastian; this is my mistake."

"It's both of ours now; I was the one who didn't have the condom right?" Sebastian tells her, smiling softly - almost guiltily.

"I have considered," Santana sucks in her breath and murmurs as though it's a swear word, "termination." She glances up to see Sebastian's eyes flickering as he watches her. "But I can't, I just can't."

"No, I understand. So we'll have this baby and along the way we'll consider our other options too." Sebastian takes Santana's hands in his own and says, "It's going to be okay Santana."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm?" Santana bursts out, tears drizzling from her eyes.

"Because you need someone right now and the person who is best for you, is me."

* * *

_Month Three _

"Stop jiggling you're making me nervous." Sebastian demands, placing a hand on Santana's leg to placate her.

"You're nervous? I hate this, I don't want to go." Santana huffs and pulls her bag towards her.

"Sit down," commands Sebastian, "We're going in and we're seeing our baby."

"What if it has too many fingers? Or an extra arm? Or an extra head?" Santana's eyes dart around worriedly.

She has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and is feeling the effects. She constantly has thoughts about the baby and Sebastian and not telling her parents. When they asked her why she quit the Cheerios – again – she made up some excuse about finals and wanting to work harder. She knows there's no way she'll be able to keep up her grade average as it is and if she makes it to finals it will be a miracle.

"Santana Lopez?" calls out a nurse and she escorts them into a room.

Sebastian slips his hand into Santana's and squeezes tightly.

The nurse spreads something cold onto her bare stomach, still flat enough that you wouldn't be able to tell unless you had constant thoughts of your baby and your life and you played that night over and over again in your head. Because that's all she can think about as the nurse monitors her little foetus inside her belly.

She closes her eyes and swallows deeply wishing she could just fall asleep on the table.

"Santana?" murmurs Sebastian, nudging her, "Look…"

She slowly, hesitantly opens her eyes and glances at him before she turns to the screen. His eyes are wide and full of wonder and a small smile plays on his lips. She follows his gaze to the screen and sees it there.

It's real. It is actually a baby. With the right number of fingers and the right number of toes and only one tiny head on its tiny body. She can't help herself. She blames the hormones but she knows it's so much more than that. She sobs uncontrollably into Sebastian's chest and she can't tell if she's scared or grateful or blissfully happy or somewhere in between.

The nurse leaves her patients alone in the room to look at the image together, the father wrapping his arms tightly around the mother, kissing her repeatedly in her hair as she sobs with the faint trace of a smile on her mouth.

* * *

_Month Four _

She's crying again. He'd once thought she had a heart of steel and that made her brave. But seeing her tear-streaked and so open, baring her soul to a boy she'd once wanted nothing to do with because she has to cooperate and she has to love him for the sake of their baby – that's the most courageous thing he's ever seen.

She stands on his doorstep, a suitcase in hand and of course he knows what's coming. He's always been able to read her mind; they're twins in that sense, joined by something more than just their foetus and he sometimes questions whether that makes them best friends or soul-mates. Or maybe the two come hand in hand.

"So you told your parents?" asks Sebastian, cocking his head to one side sympathetically.

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" returns Santana, smiling hopefully up at him.

"Of course," Sebastian says, bending down to take her suitcase and kissing her stomach lightly.

He glances up from her swelling belly and her dark eyes catch his vivid green ones. He bites his lip softly and presses his mouth to hers.

It seems somehow natural to them and she kisses him back gently. After a moment they break apart and she leans her forehead against his, her eyes shut and a small smile on her face. She breathes in slowly and swallows, tearing her forehead from his and kissing him briefly once more before moving past him into the house.

She makes herself at home as the days pass – they never even contemplated a spare bedroom, she just fell asleep as he held her the first night and from then on they were sharing his room and his bed. His parents are so invisible they neglect to notice they have a new houseguest.

He speaks to her stomach, kisses her stomach, caresses her stomach and loves her stomach.

Santana never thought he'd be like this. It's a complete change of character from the fierce, rude, selfish and vile boy she'd once met. She had expected him to beg her to abort their little foetus. But he never even questioned it and he's become a person incredibly different from his old self, purely because of their child.

One night, she hesitantly asks him why.

"My mother nearly aborted me," he says slowly. "My father didn't want children. But it was too late. He was stuck with me. Luckily they managed to nip the next one in the bud before it got out of hand." He scowls scornfully and swallows deeply. "I swore I would never ever do that to any child of mine, no matter the circumstances. And I can't help but love our little baby more and more each day."

They say pregnancy makes a woman glow, but in Santana's opinion, Sebastian was the one glowing.

* * *

_Month Five_

They've both continued going to school as normal. Santana confided in Quinn who gave her tips on maternity wear, symptoms and how hard it would be to let her baby go. There wasn't a big fuss made in Glee Club, they had kind of suspected it when she dropped out of the Cheerios but the real shocker was that the father was Sebastian. No-one could quite understand that it wasn't Puck or comprehend how she and Sebastian had happened. But then, no-one in Glee Club really knows Sebastian like she does and no-one knows just how attractive he can be.

She's having these musings a lot lately. He sleeps topless which is a bonus and when he steps out of the shower, the water trailing down his toned chest, his hair wet across his forehead, Santana thinks their baby might end up being totally gorgeous. The worst part is that her musings come at the most inappropriate times. Rachel could be belting out another classic love song to Finn and suddenly Sebastian singing along to the radio will come into her head and she'll find herself desperately thirsty.

Or she'll be in class and she'll have a vision of the way Sebastian chews on his pen as he works, screwing up his forehead in concentrating and the words will swim on her page as she tries to contain the heat rising in her body.

She gets home earlier than he does because Dalton lets out later and he has to drive home. When he bursts through the door, she skips quickly downstairs to greet him. She's wearing a floaty crochet lace, white dress with cut out shoulders so her bare tanned skin glints in the sunlight and it flaps around her thighs as she speeds towards him. She throws herself into his arms and he hugs her closely.

He strokes her stomach affectionately, kissing it first then pressing his mouth to Santana's. She pushes back more fiercely, desperately. He hasn't even managed the close the door when she's attempting to shrug his Dalton blazer off his body. Her heart is beating rapidly and she pulls Sebastian towards her, moving backwards towards the stairs, refusing to disconnect their lips.

"What's going on Santana?" asks Sebastian breathlessly between kisses.

"Come on," Santana breathes, an exhilarated look in her twinkling eyes, "I've really missed you. I just really need you." She looks at him gravely trying to get her point across.

Sebastian's mouth forms a small 'o' as he understands and says, "But the baby?"

Santana shakes her head with a grin, "It won't hurt Foetus, I promise."

A smile spreads across Sebastian's face and he nods, "Okay then."

Santana sighs blissfully and drags him up the stairs after him into their room. She's been waiting for this moment all day and feels so desperately thirsty. She pushes him down onto the bed and clambers up on top of him. She smiles down at him and in his opinion she looks absolutely radiant right now. He kisses her happily and runs his hands up her legs under her white cotton dress.

She is fervent and energized and passionate and impatient and all her senses are heightened.

And Sebastian thinks this is another positive note in their pregnancy.

* * *

_Month Six_

She's walking down the corridor with her books held protectively across her stomach when she hears it.

"Slut!" It comes from a girl, younger than her but by how much she's not sure. She doesn't care.

She's never been embarrassed of her little Foetus because she or he has the best daddy around and will be born into love.

But she doesn't need to be subjected into this unnecessary slander. She doesn't even have the energy to snap back with a snarky comment or insult, though the girl definitely needs to consult a wardrobe specialist. Even Berry dresses better.

She was up all night with Foetus kicking. The first time it happened, she jumped, afraid that something was wrong, not sure what was happening.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" She screamed from the bathtub, feeling terrified.

He raced into the bathroom, his eyes wild and fearful. "What's wrong?"

"Something's the matter! I felt something. It feels like, like popcorn's popping in my stomach or like butterflies fluttering. Something's wrong!" She glanced up at him, eyebrows furrowed, crease lines in her forehead.

He put his hand on her stomach and laughed, "Sweetie. The baby's kicking. Foetus is just saying hello. It's magical."

He grinned down at her and kissed her wet hair, then the swell of her belly, bringing her hands to feel it too.

It may have been magical then, but now, when the baby thinks it's okay to move around in the middle of the night and Sebastian gets to snore through it peacefully, now it's just annoying keeping her up and she doesn't have the energy to abuse her little insulter.

Luckily she's got her angels by her side. Brittany slides her hand into Santana's and squeezes as Quinn appears at her other shoulder and looks down at the girl haughtily.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" asks Quinn derisively, curling her lip in the way only a Cheerio can.

The girl pulls herself up and attempts to eye Quinn defiantly.

"Yeah and she also taught me not to be a little slut and get knocked up in high school."

"Listen to me you little brat," whispers Quinn darkly, advancing towards her and staring her down, "You do not want to get on the wrong side of us. The Unholy Trinity is a far classier act than anything you can come up with and we do everything with style and attitude you can only dream of. If you badmouth us again, you'll be treated to an Unholy Trinity smack-down and by the look on your face, you don't want a repeat of this conversation, never mind a smack-down. Run along little one."

The girl speeds away down the corridor and Quinn spins around, a smug, happy smile on her face. She shrugs at Santana and returns to her side. Santana grins back and wraps an arm around each of her best friends. The popping starts again in her stomach.

She pulls Brittany and Quinn's hands to the swelling and beams at the pair.

"Looks like Foetus is saying hi to its favourite aunts. I love you guys."

"And we love you – always," murmurs Brittany, smiling as she feels the baby kick beneath her palm.

* * *

_Month Seven _

"Santana?" asks Sebastian hesitantly one night. Santana is in bed, furiously wishing she could paint her toenails, but unfortunately for her, she can no longer reach. So she settles for filing her fingernails repeatedly instead.

"Hm?" She replies, opening a magazine and flicking through it half-heartedly.

"Do you think we should talk about it?" asks Sebastian, moving across to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Talk about what?" murmurs Santana, enviously looking at the models and their perfect figures.

"What we're going to do with the baby?"

Santana's head cocks up at this question. Her eyes cloud and frown lines appear on her forehead.

"I thought we were keeping it," she whispers softly.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Sebastian's eyebrows knot together and his eyes flicker nervously.

Santana nods, biting her lip. She pulls herself out from under the covers and scoots over to sit beside Sebastian.

"We've made it this far. And I know it's going to be hard, I don't have any false pretence. But we have each other and we have our Foetus. We don't need to be afraid of the future, because it's always been a scary prospect. What would the next month bring? But we're okay. And we'll be okay."

"I should get a job," Sebastian muses, almost to himself.

"Sebastian, you're going to college, no arguments." Santana stares him down, fiercely.

"But we need to pay for our child, that comes first – and you are not working as a new mother!"

She had kept at her work and managed to take her finals, but with the hormones and the baby she doesn't think she was up to her best. She declined all college offers, knowing that if they kept the baby she wouldn't be able to work and if they didn't, she'd want to get as far away as possible. Maybe Europe.

But she doesn't need to think about Europe, because she's going to stay here in Ohio with her child and its father, the most wonderful man she knows.

"Santana," Sebastian takes her hands in his and kisses each one lightly, "I can get a job. I'm a Dalton Academy graduate - do you know how prestigious that is?"

"I never really thought about it…" Santana admits, wrinkling her nose.

"Well I did. So tomorrow, I'll go down to the newspaper and see if they have an intern positions and I'll work my way up. I'll do anything to support us."

"Us?" asks Santana, the glint back in her eye as she smiles at him.

"Us." Sebastian confirms, kissing her gently on the mouth.

* * *

_Month Eight _

"Ooh, what's this?" asks Santana, holding up a weird contraption with complicated nozzles.

Sebastian looks at her with one eyebrow raised and says, "It's a breast pump."

"Ew!" Santana throws it aside and wrinkles her nose.

Sebastian walks over to her and picks up the pump, telling her seriously, "We might need it if you decide not to breastfeed!"

He puts it in the trolley and continues walking around the store. He's been the more sensible one during this trip, getting what they need rather than what Santana wants. It took him fifteen minutes to talk her out of getting the glitzy pram with an iPod dock included, in favour of the much more practical one they've put to the side.

Santana was also desperate to pick out as many different cute outfits as possible but as Sebastian reminded her, they have no idea what gender their baby will be so in a few weeks getting a baseball shirt with cars on might seem a little ridiculous.

But Sebastian has to be practical – he's noticed that Santana is piling on the frivolous stuff like prams and clothes because she's afraid to handle the necessities. Like diapers and breast-pumps. She knows what's coming but she's terrified. And so is he – but he's the strong one. He's brave because she made him brave and proud; proud of her and their little foetus.

When he has finally accumulated all the necessary items and the few unnecessary things like an adorable baby onesie reading 'I Love My Daddy', they exit the shop with the practical pram piled high.

"Santana?" says a voice.

Santana glances up from the pram to see her mother stood in front of her.

"Look at you," breathes Mrs Lopez.

"I know, I'm huge," mumbles Santana, still slightly in shock at what she's seeing.

"No, you're glowing." Mrs Lopez blinks a few times before moving towards her daughter and holding her hand out. "Hi there, I'm Luisa Lopez, you must be…"

"Sebastian Smythe, Santana's boyfriend and the father of our child." Sebastian replies, warmly shaking Luisa's hand.

"I can't believe how much you've grown, physically and emotionally," says Luisa, glancing from Santana's stomach to her face then back to Sebastian.

Santana is still trying to process Sebastian naming himself as her boyfriend but she registers her mother's comment.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant," she replies coolly.

"I'm sorry for the way your father acted, Santana. I never wanted to kick you out, you are my daughter and I love you and any other bundle that comes your way."

"Well you should have stuck by me then, when he was throwing me onto the doorstep four months pregnant!" Santana yells at her.

"Santana," Sebastian murmurs warningly.

"No," Santana stops him holding a hand up, "She didn't care. She chose him."

"I made a mistake," Luisa cries, "But I'm choosing you now! I want to be in your life and the baby's life!"

"And what about Dad?"

"Screw him. You are my little girl and you come first." Luisa's eyes flash in a way Sebastian has seen in Santana's eyes so many times before. "May I?" She reaches out towards Santana's belly and her daughter nods.

Luisa feels the baby moving beneath her hands and inhales sharply, a grin spreading across her face.

"Santana, Mrs Lopez, shall we get some coffee and talk properly?" offers Sebastian.

* * *

_Month Nine_

"I hate you!" Santana roars, her face sweaty and her hair tangled across her forehead. She grips Sebastian's hand and digs her nails into his palm.

He sucks his breath in and takes the pain. He's sure hers is worse.

"I know, sweetie, and I hate you too. That's what got us into this situation…"

"Don't make me laugh now," Santana sighs, groaning as she flops back on the bed, exhausted.

"Come on Santana, just another big push, I know you can do it," says the midwife encouragingly.

"How do you know, you don't even know me," Santana snaps, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Santana!" Luisa says reproachfully.

"Mom, please don't comment on my manners right now, I'm trying to push a watermelon out of me." Santana rolls her eyes and drags herself up, taking Sebastian's hand in one of hers and her mother's in the other.

"Here we go," says the midwife, bracing herself for the onslaught of abuse from her patient.

A scream rips from Santana as she forces her body to do its hardest and most satisfying job.

Eventually it is over. She sighs heavily and closes her eyes in bliss. Sebastian tries to hold himself together as he cuts the cord, a lump building in his throat. He returns to Santana and pushes her hair off her forehead and kisses her repeatedly across her eyes, cheeks and mouth. She is crying again, delighted tears running down her face. She is crying and laughing at the same time as Sebastian holds her and kisses her and her mother holds her and nestles her head in Santana's neck, grinning against her skin.

"Would you like to see your son?"

"It's a boy?" Santana breathes, pushing her way out from between her fans.

"It's a boy," confirms the midwife smiling.

"Daddy's boy," grins Santana, glancing up at Sebastian.

The midwife brings him over and rests him in Santana's arms.

He is gorgeous; a small, snuffly creature, yawning slightly.

"Yes," murmurs Santana, "It's been a busy day for you, little man. Happy birthday." She kisses him softly and he snuffles again.

Sebastian sits on the bed behind them and wraps his arms around his favourite girl and his favourite boy.

"I love you," he breathes in Santana's ear.

She falters, but breaks into a smile, turning round to face Sebastian.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Year One_

"Come on, little man, time to get up. _Abuela_'s on her way over and you just know she'll want to see you in all the outfits she's ever bought you."

Sebastian lifts his son out of his crib and rocks him in his arms, kissing him happily on the forehead.

"_Happy birthday to you_," he sings softly, "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Teddy, happy birthday to you!_"

"Seb!" Santana calls from the kitchen, "Is he up?"

"He's up!" Sebastian calls back as Teddy begins to open his eyes, looking at his daddy.

Sebastian takes him through to the kitchen and sets him in the high chair.

They live in a tiny apartment – a starter flat – and Santana's learning from home with a university course that offers home teaching online so she can get a degree whilst looking after Teddy. Sebastian works at the local news station, interning at the moment but hoping to work his way up to a producer one day.

The doorbell rings, just as Santana has coerced Teddy into eating a tiny bit of food.

"Great timing as ever" Sebastian grins at his girlfriend and goes to open the door.

"Sebastian!"

"Luisa!" She throws her arms around the boy who has practically become her son by now. "Where's my Theo?"

"Mom!" Santana yells furiously from the kitchen, "How many times do I have to tell you, his name is Teddy."

"Oh but Theo's such a classier nickname for Theodore…"

"Well Luisa, Teddy isn't your son," Sebastian says slowly, "We're his parents and we decided on Teddy."

"When he's older he can decide and you know he'll choose Theo."

"You are just as stubborn as Santana," Sebastian grins looking between the two.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree… you'll see that soon once _Teddy_ finds his voice."

"We can't wait," Santana beams, lifting her son out of his high chair. "And hopefully he'll have a voice like syrup, just like his daddy's."

"And he can join the Warblers!"

"Honey, I don't think we can quite afford Dalton prices," Santana laughs, wrinkling her nose.

"We'll just see about that," Sebastian smiles wryly. "But we've got his whole future ahead of us. Our perfect little family's future."

And with that they have the promise of happy life together, even with any little bumps that come their way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R/R x**


End file.
